


Excuse Me?

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gabriel, if you’re pulling some extremely obvious and tasteless trick…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuse Me?

“ _Pregnant?!_ ” Sam repeated, sure he’d heard wrong.

Gabriel nodded miserably.

“But…but how…wait a minute…Gabriel, if you’re pulling some extremely obvious and tasteless trick…”

“I’m not!” And for once Gabriel’s face was completely serious, the sense that there was a smirk hovering just out of sight completely absent. The last time Sam had seen that expression Gabriel had been confined in a ring of holy fire.

“OK…OK…but still, _how?!_ ”

“Well, angels have no fixed gender, and I created this vessel rather than possessing anyone…not to mention I spent more than a thousand years as a Trickster and now I’m on the straight and narrow…”

Sam blinked. “Wait, you’re saying some other Trickster did this as _revenge?_ ”

Gabriel shrugged. “It’s bad form to trick other Tricksters, but that’s what it looks like.” He deflated suddenly. “If…if you really don’t want it I could just…wish it away…” He held up a hand, preparatory to snapping his fingers.

Sam grabbed his arm. “No!”

At Gabriel’s raised eyebrow he continued. “I always wanted a family, even if this isn’t the way I imagined myself getting it…but it’s the Apocalypse, Lucifer’s after me…”

“So we kick his ass back to Hell and then raise our kid.”

Sam shivered. In that moment Gabriel looked more dangerous than he’d ever seen him. He was helping them because Sam asked, but he’d never had a real reason to fight before.

Now he did, and God help Lucifer if Gabriel caught up to him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [¿Disculpa?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937180) by [Aselie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aselie/pseuds/Aselie)




End file.
